Problem: It takes 49 minutes for 10 people to paint 10 walls. How many minutes does it take 20 people to paint 20 walls?
Solution: Imagine that each person is assigned one wall, and all 10 people begin painting at the same time. Since everyone will finish painting their assigned wall after 49 minutes, it takes one person 49 minutes to paint one wall. If we have 20 people and 20 walls, we can again assign one wall to each person. Everyone will take 49 minutes to paint their assigned wall. In other words, it takes 49 minutes for 20 people to paint 20 walls.